


Lemme Delicately Wrap My Vines Around Your Bones

by athirstygoil



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, cruel intentions of a sentient flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athirstygoil/pseuds/athirstygoil
Summary: Carelessly caught by Flowey, Sans couldn't make any more mistakes.But he does.





	Lemme Delicately Wrap My Vines Around Your Bones

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble for Kinktober's fourth day prompt, Begging!
> 
> Apparently with most of the other prompts, my ideas would take more than a day to flesh out, and believe me--these kinks gave me _way_ too many ideas. owo;
> 
> Mind the tags please!

Vines tightened around his limbs as a maniacal laugh permeated the air. 

“Did you think you could fight me?” Flowey jeered, “After I’ve waited and planned for so long?” The skeleton struggled as the vines writhed through his sockets, and ribcage. “You can stop, Trashbag,” the flower smirked. “I already have you where I want you.”

The vines around his soul squeezed fervently, thorns piercing into the first layer just enough to cause leakage. Sans cried out in a mix of unwanted pleasure and pain.

“That’s right,” Flowey encouraged, “Cum for me, Smiley Trash bag. _**Cum**_.” And with a horrendous squeeze the skeleton’s soul gushed a blue viscous liquid, coating the vines around it. 

He could _feel_ the confusion, the _hate,_ and disgust emanating from his victim. But Sans couldn’t do much now, not when Flowey worked so hard for this. And boy did he make sure to incapacitate him! 

“How about another go, shall we?” the flower giggled. 

“n-no! i won’t!” the skeleton refused, weakly pulling at his binds.

“Oh? _**Like you have a choice!**_ ” The vines coiled around his wrists lifted Sans as the ones on his ankles spread his legs. Shakened, he near-screamed his discontent.

“ _no, no, no, **wait!**_ ”

“Too late!” Plunging multiple vines into his half-formed magic, Flowey laughed wickedly at Sans’ loud pleas. Vines threatening to bust through his magic and run up his spine, Sans did what he could and thought of _anything_ but this weed to get himself to finish.

Unfortunately the vines around his soul clued the flower in on his feelings. 

“Not content with just _you_ huh?” he giggled, “How about we let _him_ join too?”

White eyelights shrank.

“ _no! i'll let you take me--_ ” he pleaded, “ _i’ll be your toy--_ ”

“You _will?_ ” Flowey asked, amazed. “Well I guess that settles it!”

And as he gripped the weeping soul tighter, the skeleton realized it too late the flower’s intentions.

His struggles lessened as Flowey slithered his vines around his bones. Weakly grasping at empty air, the skeleton rattled desperately at the sentient flower’s hold.

But all in all, he could not prevent the flower from moving his body forward. Shambling like a half-animated corpse, Flowey led the skeleton to Snowdin, to his waiting brother. 

The poor, innocent Papyrus wouldn’t know what hit him.

And Flowey grinned widely at the thought of the skeleton brothers bending to his will. 

Like a Saviour he’d take all their pain away.

He’d pleasure them, like the Merciful Being he was.

Like a God he would force them to enjoy it.


End file.
